1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for displaying speech for a user of a surface computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-touch surface computing is an area of computing that has made tremendous advancements over the last few years. Multi-touch surface computing allows a user to interact with a computer through a surface that is typically implemented as a table top. The computer renders a graphical user interface (‘GUI’) on the surface and users may manipulate GUI objects directly with their hands using multi-touch technology as opposed to using traditional input devices such as a mouse or a keyboard. In such a manner, the devices through which users provide input and receive output are merged into a single surface, which provide an intuitive and efficient mechanism for users to interact with the computer. As surface computing becomes more ubiquitous in everyday environments, readers will appreciate advancements in how users may utilize surface computing to intuitively and efficiently perform tasks that may be cumbersome using traditional input devices such as a keyboard and mouse.